


Flying Behind

by kiite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: AU - Crow is relevant to things that happen in s1, Angst, Crow loves his brothers very much, Gen, but only just a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 16:00:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19444786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiite/pseuds/kiite
Summary: Yuusei and Crow attempt their escape from Satellite.





	Flying Behind

**Author's Note:**

> also not important to anyone probably but they don’t use the garbage tunnel as the escape in this one. No garbage

__The last warm colors of evening faded from the sky of Satellite as dusk turned to night. The two men looked at each other from their seats in their respective D-Wheels. On their faces was determination, plain and simple; not a trace of a apprehension or fear. Tonight was the night.

“You ready for this?” Yuusei asked with a smirk, revving up his engine. It almost seemed playful, as though Yuusei was challenging his brother to a race.

Crow snorted, mimicking the action. “I’ve been ready for this for a long time. Let’s go.”

The Yusei-Go and the Blackbird tore out of the tunnel at the same time, keeping pace with each other. Tonight, they would leave Satellite behind. They would confront Jack and reclaim Yuusei’s rightful property. And maybe, Crow dared to hope, bring their family back together. 

It wasn’t long before they approached the final stretch, a long tunnel with a brief opening that would send them on the way to Neo Domino. They weren’t alone, though; Security was hot on their tail, commanding them to halt and surrender. But this was far from the first time the brothers had dueled together, and it showed as they fended off the onslaught of attacks with ease.

Crow grinned as their exit came into sight. It was a clear shot straight ahead, there was enough time, they would make it. Suddenly, a glint at the edge of his vision caught his attention. Crow’s eyes widened as he watched an officer prepare to launch a hook weapon directly at Yuusei’s rear tire. 

Crow froze. His voice failed him, dying deep in his throat. Not that it mattered; it was too loud, and Yuusei probably wouldn’t hear his warning. If that hit connected… there was no hope of making it through their brief window. No hope for Yuusei, anyway. But Yuusei  _ needed  _ to make it. He had to.

There was no internal debate as Crow accelerated, slamming into the side of Yuusei’s bike forcefully enough to knock him out of the hook’s path. Instead, it lodged itself deeply in the Blackbird’s rear tire, instantly slowing Crow down as he was was dragged backwards.

Yuusei righted himself, nearly tipping over from the collision but managing to recover his speed. He glanced over his shoulder, panic creeping into his expression as he realized how far back Crow was now. “Crow!” he shouted, preparing to turn around and save his brother from Security’s clutches.

But Crow pointed forcefully ahead, and shouted as loud as he could in hope that Yuusei would hear. “Keep going!” he yelled, his bike skidding to a near halt as another hook punctured the front tire. “I’ll catch up later! You gotta go!” 

It wasn’t certain whether or not Yuusei could make out Crow’s words, but after a moment he screwed his eyes shut and faced forward again, accelerating. He didn’t look back once he had made up his mind, and Crow should have been happy about that. He reminded himself of that as his heart ached and his bike stopped moving entirely. In moments he was completely surrounded by Sector Security, shouting and jabbing weapons at him.

Crow sighed, putting his hands up as he dismounted his bike. He had started to kneel when he felt a forceful kick to his back, knocking him flat to the ground. He would have had some unpleasant words for Security if he hadn’t bitten his tongue upon smashing his chin on the cement. 

Once his hands had been bound by an impossibly tight pair of handcuffs cutting into his wrists, the officers yanked Crow up off the ground. As he was being shoved away from the tunnel, Crow spared a glance over his shoulder. Though it was far too dark to see anything in the long tunnel, some part of Crow just knew Yuusei had made it. He would get his card back from Jack, and hopefully give their older brother a piece of both their minds in Crow’s absence.

As for Crow, well… He supposed he would just have to wait. He was tossed roughly into a holding vehicle, grunting as he collided with a metal wall. The doors slammed shut, leaving him in darkness as the engine rattled to life. He would do his time, get out, and then… wait some more. 

A growing feeling of unease was boiling in Crow’s stomach. What exactly would he be waiting for? He supposed it was Yuusei’s return to Satellite, either with or without Jack. He  _ would _ come back for Crow, right? Yuusei would never abandon the Satellite, and the people on it. No way he’d just pull a Jack and make a new life for himself over in Neo Domino. That wasn’t like him at all.

_ I’ll catch up later, _ Crow thought, reflecting on his own words. Why had he even said that? Yuusei had to have known that was an empty promise— even once Crow was out of prison, he’d certainly be under closer watch. Not to mention Security was sure to tighten up any possible escape routes from now on. Crow sincerely hoped Yuusei wouldn’t really be waiting on him to pull some kind of miracle out of his ass and show up in Neo Domino next week.

With another sigh, Crow let his head rest on the cold metal floor of the temporary cell. No use frying his brain overthinking everything. This certainly wasn’t the plan, but he had to live in the moment now, or he wouldn’t make it long enough to see his brothers again. Despite the absolutely oppressive atmosphere of his current conditions, Crow couldn’t stop himself from laughing quietly.

“Oh man, I bet I’m gonna get a big, ugly marker for this one. Yuusei totally owes me one for this.”


End file.
